


Good Boy

by CallMeBas



Series: Queer up, bitches! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas
Summary: Castiel skips class and meets Meg in the bathroom.(Listed as part of queer up bitches, can be read separately. Dom Meg/Sub Cas)
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Series: Queer up, bitches! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970035
Kudos: 8





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna do Michael/Dean next, so watch out for that.

Castiel was bored. His teacher was droning on, and while he usually paid attention, this was also the class he was supposed to have with Meg. She was the only reason it was bearable, and she wasn't here.

Which made no sense because she was on school grounds not ten minutes before the lesson began.

Feeling rather sorry for himself, Cas pulled out his phone, opening up his chat with her. 

-

Angel: Meg? Where are you :(

Meg: Sorry baby, I got caught up in the bathroom. Are you okay?

Angel: Just bored. I can't pay attention.

Meg: Any particular reason for that?

Angel: Just missing you

Meg: I saw you not even half an hour ago, sweetcheeks. Thirty minutes and your class is over, right?

Angel: Fifty. That's nearly an hour :(

Meg: Oh I forgot it was a long one today. 

Meg: You reckon you could skip out?

Angel: No, don't think so. 

Meg: That's a shame, baby. I'd love to give you a reward right about now.

Angel: Maybe I can

Meg: That's my good boy. I'm outside the handicap toilet in science block, there's only one class on right now. 

Angel: Okay!

-

Castiel, now giddy, made quick work of packing up his bag, and untucking his shirt to hide his growing bulge. 

Happy with the fact that no one would be able to tell his predicament, Castiel stuck his hand up, wiggling his fingers slightly. 

"Yes, Mister Novak?"

"I feel really sick, can I go to the nurses office, please?"

His teacher looked at him for a second, scrutinizing him. 

"You do look a little flushed. Go on, then." She gave him a smile, and he gave one back, grabbing his bag and trudging out the room. 

Once he was clear of her, he pulled his phone back out, checking the location of the bathroom. Other side of the school, of course. 

Speeding up a little, he made it in a little under three minutes, Meg standing against the wall, where she said she would be. 

With a smirk, she pushed the bathroom door open and Castiel walked in without a second thought. The second it was closed, he heard her bag drop to the floor and he was pushed up against the wall.

His bag dropped, too, and was kicked to the side. He couldn't find it in him to care, face flushed and back pushed against the cool surface of the wall. Her lips were against his neck, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. 

His breathing was laboured, gripping her shoulders, desperately trying to push her leather jacket off. 

He's taller than her and he hates it, so it's with little effort that he slides to his knees, looking up, eyes blown so wide the blue is almost nonexistent.

The new position hurt his cock more; pushing it against his slacks, the rough fabric of his underwear irritating the sensitive skin. Somehow it makes him feel hornier, though.

With an almost predatory smile, she ducks down and kisses him, "I don't want you dropping, okay? I can't look after you properly here. Wait until we go back to mine, yeah?"

He gulps air down, "Can we go now? We could probably get out, right?" 

She smiles against his forehead before standing back up, "No, baby. Don't want your friends thinking I've stole you, do you?"

He shook his head, eyes closing, "But please? I won't drop, I swear."

"You can't promise that, and you know it. But I suppose you should be fine, and skipping wouldn't be too bad if you do drop. Tell me if you think you're going to." She really couldn't say no to him, and when he bobbed his head, hair flying everywhere, she knew she made the right decision. 

"Okay, okay. What does my baby want, hm?" She'd never been a particularly soft dom, but her angel just brought out something... Extra. Hard to explain and all that. 

"Mm, my - my mouth. On you. Pretty please?" Still breathy, painfully hard and lightheaded, he looked beautiful.

"Since you asked so nicely." Making rushed work of undoing her jeans, she knew they barely had twenty minutes until the first bell was called. This will definitely be a quickie. 

It was awkward, with her jeans and underwear around her knees, but Castiel didn't mind. His face pushed forward, hands gripping her legs. Lapping at her sweet spot, he was practically holding her up, arms pressed against the wall. 

"You know, Clarence, there's a reason I don't usually do this standing up, it's - oh, fuck. Keep going, good boy," Her words dissolved in her mouth, breathy almost moans the only thing leaving her. 

He preened at her words, tongue not letting up. He hummed, the vibrations nearly tipping Meg over the edge. Barely stopping herself from squeezing her legs together, she knotted one hand in his hair, pulling his face back. 

His face fell, but she hushed him, "Baby, lay on your back, knees up,"

While he got into position, Meg tossed off her shoes and stepped out of her jeans. 

"We've got to be quick, lovely. We can have much more fun later, okay?" He nodded as she knelt down and unzipped his trousers, freeing his cock from their confines and pushing his briefs below his balls. He gasped at the cool air, but otherwise kept quiet. 

She jerked him a few times, lubing him with his precum, she groaned a little, "This is gonna hurt," 

He looked at her concerned, but still, she lowered herself onto him, gasping and squeezing his arms. 

"That's a good boy. Stay still, okay? Give me a minute." 

Castiel nodded, the tight heat enough to make him come on that alone. After a few moments, she lifted herself, sinking again, and the noise Castiel let out was almost a mewl. 

She leant forward, nibbling his ear, "Shh, baby. Don't want anyone to hear you, do you?"

He shook his head minutely, eyes closed as his hips jerked upwards. 

The pleasure was overwhelming, and he didn't even care that she'd forgone a condom. He wasn't fussed, but she usually insisted on them. 

"I'm - I'm close, ah!" He clenched his mouth shut, eyes screwing closed.

"Okay baby, off you go. That's a good boy," With her permission, he bucked upwards, splitting his lower lip in an attempt to stay quiet. 

The way her body tensed and then convulsed on top of him told him she'd also reached orgasm, and the two panted for a few seconds. 

"You did so good, my sweet boy. Thank you." 

He lazily smiled up at her as she pulled off. 

"Okay, pee and then we better go catch up with your friends first bell is soon." 

He nodded, getting up on shaky legs. "Why do you always tell me to pee?" He waited until after she'd finished before having his go.

"You should always pee after sex, lovely. It's much more sanitary, prevents infection also."

He nodded, washing his hands and grabbing his bag. 

"Let's go, then."

Dean was the the one to mention that Cas was supposed to still be in class, as his was supposed to roll over for an extra twenty minutes. He shrugged, using the same excuse he'd used on his teachers, "I felt sick, so I left early."

Ah, of only they'd known the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I like this but eh. Megstiel.
> 
> Love, Bas


End file.
